Seno Sotatsu
}} Seno Sotatsu, the Super High School Level Lucky Student, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Sotatsu considered himself to live a very ordinary childhood from the day he was born. He lived in a comfortable household of a middle income family with a brother two years younger than himself. However, he eventually noticed that everything tended to go the way he wanted. Usually through subtle means, but sometimes they were contrived enough for even others to notice. His luck rarely failed him when he relied on it, but when it succeeded it would usually be at the expense of someone else. Almost every time it would be in near proportion to whatever gain he had. He went on a small splurge for a while, but finally became self conscious of the fact when he won a car in a contest that he didn’t enter. When he read the news, he heard there was an accident loading it onto a transport. Subsequent research revealed that the hospital bill was equal to the car value. Meanwhile, his parents claimed ownership of the car so he wouldn’t get into trouble. After that, he looked back on his life, did some research, and soon became aware of how people have suffered because of events that had benefited him. After that, Sotatsu refused to exploit his natural luck and instead opted for hard work and keeping himself in as few situations where a lucky event could occur as possible. He put emphasis solely on hard work and his own skill to succeed. Regardless, his lucky streak never stopped happening. On one day, he randomly stumbled across several news articles and information about Hope’s Peak Academy. Curious, he looked through the entire history. His brother found out about this and convinced his parents to buy Seno a lottery ticket under the premise that he would be the next lucky student. Surely enough, Seno Sotatsu won that year’s position as the Super High School Level Lucky Student although it was to the Hokkaido branch. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Because every single mutual killing game had either the Ultimate lucky student as the protagonist or just a lucky student as the protagonist, the creator wanted to make an antithesis where the lucky student was not the protagonist and their luck was fairly consistent. However the created did his best to ensure that he did not turn out like the other lucky students so he made him utilitarian and self-confident. Appearance Sotatsu has a stronger than average muscle tone but otherwise a normal size and build for his age. Additionally, his skin is a tanned shade of white. His eye color is an normal green color. His hair is a softer light black. His hair is a very short length going only down to his scalp but is fluffy and relatively spiky. Sotatsu’s uniform is just a dark red buttoned up shirt with the school symbol etched in black and green over a pocket on his right chest. Otherwise, it has black trims and cuffs on the ends of it. The buttons on them of black with a hint of dark green in the center. For pants, he wears dark grey pants held up by a dark green belt with a silver belt buckle though these pants stop just above his knees. For socks he wears black socks that are covered by his shoes and he wears black shoes. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, dark red gloves and dark red rimmed snow goggles. Personality For the most part, Sotatsu is a well meaning individual who is moderately outgoing and wants the best for others. In practice however, he cares a little too much about giving others what he thinks is best for them. This has led him to adopt a somewhat utilitarian view. In the more extreme cases, he will be willing to use any means necessary to accomplish his goals including trying to exploit his talent which he would never do otherwise. He has grown adept in manipulating other people from time to time to the point where he doesn’t notice it himself, but this might be part of his talent. He also tries to act like he is in control of situation especially as they get more volatile and out of control. This occurs until he reaches a breaking point to which he will finally concede. For this reason he will usually try to avoid stressful situations unless they are inevitable. He has a love and hate relationship with his Super High School Level talent and he has ever since he learned that it had a drawback about harming other people. He feels guilty about what has happened to other people and cringes sometimes when good things happen to him. Of course this does not stop him from attempting to provoke it when he deems fit and he also likes how he has consistent good luck. Regardless, his talent has inspired him to be cautious and avoid anything other than ordinary life situations with Hope’s Peak as the exception due to him being in what he thought was a controlled environment. It has also inspired him to be a hard worker to deny the universe an opportunity to hand things to him on a silver platter though he admits this has backfired. Otherwise, he is a pretty supportive guy and acts like one of the most optimistic of his class. Usually he will try to persuade other people to be optimistic as well with what he knows to be mixed success. When the killing games starts, he is the first to insinuate that nobody has any reason to be afraid since they are all just a bunch of scared students. He does not seem to think that anybody will try to kill each other. Yet he does advise caution just in case. Abilities Super High School Level Lucky Student Goods things seem to happen for Sotatsu just as he needs them but never when he wants them and only in ways he expects in certain controlled situations. His luck seems to be stable in comparison to other lucky student’s luck as it is almost consistently good. The downside to this is that it is usually at a proportionate expense to people around him or directly involved with his good luck. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Education-based Talents Category:Talent: Lucky Student